User talk:PrimalTheGreat3021
Hit me up here, tell me if something(s) are new. I don't want to quit, but am thinking of it.PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 3027 Changes to your articles The changes made to your articles were a part of the ongoing clean-up process of the Transformers Fanon wiki, as outlined on my blog post. This includes deleting and merging redundant categories. For example, there's no need to have both "Male" and "Males" as categories as they both are the same thing. Furthermore, articles that share their names with canon Transformers characters are being redirected in order to clarify fanon content. I am not aiming to change articles or their content, merely to clean up the wiki. I ask you to bear with me and please not rollback these changes. Darthfish (talk) 02:40, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I still don't think you're simply "cleaning up", you might have an Ulterior Motive. Also, you were a bit vague, does that mean you are going to rename Jazzimus? PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 02:55, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Your behavior First of all, you deliberately edited my post. Why? Second, I do not have an ulterior motive beyond trying to create a cleaner, better wiki. I don't know why you have decided that I am your enemy, but I am simply trying to create a better user experience for everyone while also improving the overall quality of the Wiki. Hopefully, this will, in turn, attract new users, something that you yourself wanted to see happen. I am not going to rename chracters or articles with original names. Yes, this would include Jazzimus, since you seem to be so concerned about the subject. Furthermore, as I have been going through the articles, I have found numerous cases where you have "taken over" an existing article written by somebody else without their permission. Airazor is a good example. I will ask you not to do this; do not change, alter, or erase other people's creations without their content. Darthfish (talk) 03:07, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm kinda confused, because it's not the G1 Jazz, it's my own thing, my own Jazz. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 03:15, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Please stop editing other users articles You are not an administrator. Please stop or else I will be forced to take action. I want to keep this as civil as possible and create a better wiki, but I cannot do it if you keep fighting every change I make to articles that are not your own, Darthfish (talk) 03:30, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm not messing with other users' stuff anymore. Anything else is Grammar errors, and trying to help YOU out. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 04:50, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Justification Thingy: Some of those articles here actually sucked, like the Evac thing. Also, Characters like Evac were part of my story (new beginnings and timeline, etc). PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 04:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Other user articles, continued. The quality is subjective and not yours to decide. You do not change, delete, remove or rename other users' creatons without permission, nor do you incoperate them into your own fanon without doing such. If you wanted to create characters for your own fanon, then that's fine. Do that on an entirely new page. Do not just hijack other creatrors' content. Yes, those characters were a part of your story. However, before you hijacked them, they were a part of somebody else's story. So in essence, you're destroying their creations in the name of your own. I am checking each and every article to see if you have deleted/over-written/whatever a previous user's creation. And in each case, where discovered, they will be rolled back. Those older creations have just as much right to exist as yours. If you have content on those pages that you want to keep, then I suggest that you spin it off into a new article because they will be rolled back otherwise. I appreciate the help in cleaning up the wiki and the removal of redundant categories. However, I will not tolerate users deliberately altering other users' creations Darthfish (talk) 05:06, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Looks like you've learned something from me (the "bettering this wiki" thing). Eh. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 05:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Yes. I've learned to check the hisotry of each and every article to see what else you've deleted Darthfish (talk) 05:46, January 6, 2017 (UTC) So you don't think my pages suck? Hah, caught you. "The quality is subjective". So you don't agree that this page doesn't suck? PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 14:53, January 6, 2017 (UTC) What I think is irrelivant; the quality of an article will allways be seen as subjective by the individual reader. You might think that an article you wrote is good. Others might think it is bad. Regardless, it does not give you any rights to over-write and re-name articles created by others without their permission. Darthfish (talk) 07:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Why are we still talking about that thing? Get over it. It happened, it's history. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 17:40, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, we are. You made a mistake, and you should stop acting like you're the victim and I'm the bad guy here. Given how many articles I've found that you changed, over-wrore, defaced, renamed or whatever else without their users pemissions as well as your attacks on other users, I am honestly considering banning you outright. Darthfish (talk) 21:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Your actions and behavoir When I found what you had done to User:GingaLover19's page, I was... disturbed, to say the least. You attacked another user by directly altering their talk page to paint them in the most negative light possible. You then used the revised version of your talk page to justify your own actions in editing their content pages. This is not only unnaceptable behavior, but somewhat disturbing. I have blocked you from this Wiki, and I have contacter fandom central regarding your actions and petitioned for a global, permanent ban. Darthfish (talk) 23:36, January 26, 2017 (UTC)